


Никто не видел, как взявшись за руки, мы шли в ночной тьме

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, soulbonding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон проснулся утром семнадцатого июня и понял, что Шерлок Холмс жив. Он мог сказать это столь же уверенно, как и то, что его рост метр шестьдесят девять сантиметров, день рождения восьмого июля, а солнце встаёт на востоке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не видел, как взявшись за руки, мы шли в ночной тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one saw us this evening hand in hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915680) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Спасибо Sybellin за вычитку перевода

Джон проснулся утром семнадцатого июня и понял, что Шерлок Холмс жив. Он мог сказать это столь же уверенно, как и то, что его рост метр шестьдесят девять сантиметров, день рождения восьмого июля, а солнце встаёт на востоке. Он знал это, потому что ощущал дыхание Шерлока своей грудной клеткой и чувствовал биение его сердца рядом со своим собственным.  
  


* * *

  
В фильмах и любовных романах всегда рассказывали, что Узы возникают с первого взгляда. Глаза встречались в толпе, дыхание замирало, сердца начинали биться чаще, и руки соединялись в едином порыве. Вскоре за этим событием следовала свадьба. Все это знали.  
  
Однако согласно психиатрическим книгам и словам самих связанных Узы часто формировались со временем, и два человека могли долгое время быть друзьями и ни о чём не подозревать, но однажды просыпались и обнаруживали, что они связаны. Это могло произойти в результате какой-нибудь переломной ситуации или трагедии. Или просто потому, что они проводили вместе очень много времени. Вопреки тому, что писали в популярной литературе, никто не рождался предназначенным для кого-то. Узы были результатом жизненного опыта, который делал некоторых людей превосходно подходящими друг для друга. Но при этом они могли жить на разных континентах, так никогда и не встретившись.  
  
Джон лежал без сна и чувствовал боль в груди, говорящую о том, что Шерлок жив, только находится сейчас где-то в другом месте. Джон снова и снова прокручивал воспоминания в голове, гадая, как это могло случиться, и какие события привели к такому результату. Наверно, это произошло в тот самый миг, когда Шерлок вылечил его хромоту. С этого момента для Джона не было пути назад, с этого момента он готов был пойти на убийство, чтобы спасти человека, которого тогда едва знал, с этого момента их судьбы были связаны вместе. А может, всё случилось тогда, когда он застрелил таксиста. Всё-таки Узы были двусторонним явлением, и для Джона не осталось незамеченным, что Шерлок стал смотреть на него с понимающим блеском в глазах, словно хозяин на свою бестолковую, но всё равно самую замечательную собаку.   
  
Знал ли об этом Шерлок? Догадывался ли? Обычно ничто не могло ускользнуть от внимания Шерлока Холмса, и, конечно же, формирующиеся Узы едва ли остались для него незамеченными. Но если бы он знал наверняка, стал бы делать то, что сделал?  
  
Да. Да, определённо.  
  


* * *

  
\- Ох! – изумлённо воскликнула миссис Хадсон. – Что это...  
  
Джон поднял голову, посмотрел по сторонам и, наконец, взглянул на свои ладони – безымянный палец левой руки опоясывала тонкая чёрная полосочка. Она появилась на следующий день после его прозрения и сначала была похожа на крапчатый кровоподтёк, но потом потемнела до иссиня-чёрного цвета, и теперь в ней безошибочно угадывался знак связанного Узами, который так любили изображать на обложках любовных романов и популярных самоучителей.   
  
\- Э-э...  
  
\- Бедняжка, – миссис Хадсон прижала кончики пальцев к губам, и в её глазах показались слёзы.   
  
\- Всё нормально, - сказал Джон, протягивая к ней руки. В силу служебного долга ему часто приходилось видеть плачущих людей, но он не привык, чтобы плакали из-за него.  
  
\- Но ведь его нет, - и миссис Хадсон горько разрыдалась. – Его нет, а у тебя только сейчас... бедняжка, что же ты будешь делать?  
  
Носить перчатки, отныне и до конца своих дней – вот, что Джон собирался делать, но сейчас он просто заключил миссис Хадсон в объятия. Она крепко стиснула его и принялась гладить по спине, словно это Джон нуждался в утешении. Он не знал, что будет делать летом, когда надевать перчатки на улице станет неудобно и неловко. Но он обязательно что-нибудь придумает.   
  


* * *

  
Если Шерлок жив, то всё, что произошло на крыше Бартса, было обманом. Безжизненное тело на мостовой, похороны, могильный камень – всё это было ложью. Но для чего это было нужно?  
  
Шерлок никогда и ничего не делал просто так, даже если следовал какой-то одному ему известной прихоти или искал спасения от скуки. Значит, смело можно было сказать, что раз Шерлоку пришлось инсценировать свою смерть, он сделал это с какой-то целью. Джон спускался за Шерлоком в подземелье, был рядом, когда тот заключил пари на пятьдесят фунтов со злобным владельцем птицефермы, простил его за эксперимент в Баскервилле. Поэтому Джон не видел причины не доверять Шерлоку в этот раз.  
  
Но это не означало, что он не был в ярости. В конце концов, он спускался за Шерлоком в подземелье, был рядом, когда тот заключил пари на отсутствующие у них пятьдесят фунтов со злобным владельцем птицефермы и простил его за издевательство над собой в Баскервилле. Поэтому Джон не видел причины, почему Шерлок ему всё ещё не доверяет.  
  


* * *

  
Джон не знал точно, какие книги были его, а какие Шерлока. Относительно некоторых сомнений не возникало: например, «Энциклопедия преступлений» явно принадлежала Шерлоку, а вот «Анатомия» Грея могла быть и Шерлока и Джона, так же как и старые выпуски «Ланцета». Джон решил выбросить их, но оставил «Анатомию» - книга была недешёвой, а у Джона больше не было соседа, о чьём мнении стоило беспокоиться.  
  
Миссис Хадсон заверила Джона, что ему не стоит волноваться за арендную плату, но единственное, что тот сейчас хотел сделать – это заставить Майкрофта наконец-то пошевелиться. К тому же, Джону теперь было о чём поразмыслить. Сейчас все считали его скорбящим соседом и партнёром (партнёром в более широком смысле, чем могли подумать другие – пресса бы дорого отдала за такую историю), поэтому он решил, что при таких обстоятельствах не может больше оставаться на Бейкер-стрит. Каждый раз, как взгляд Джона падал на пустое кресло, ему начинало болезненно не хватать того, кого сейчас не было рядом, а от вида личных вещей Шерлока, разбросанных по квартире, горло Джона сжималось, а глаза наполнялись слезами.  
  
И этот список можно было продолжать бесконечно.  
  
 _Миссис Хадсон плакала из-за тебя_ , думал Джон, упаковывая одежду Шерлока, чтобы пожертвовать её в Оксфэм. Вещи могли понадобиться Шерлоку, если – когда! – он снова вернётся, но в таком случае этот мерзавец запросто сможет купить себе новые. Джону не было дела до сшитых на заказ костюмов Севил Роу, своего соседа он принял бы в любом виде.  
  
 _И ты очень расстроил Лестрейда_ , продолжил Джон, сильнее, чем требовалось, водя пылесосом по ковру.  _Его могли уволить из-за тебя, и я не знаю, что тогда бы с ним стало. Мне трудно это представить. Знаешь, ведь ты не единственный, кто женат на своей работе._  
  
Мысли беспорядочно скакали в голове, оставляя за собой гулкое эхо. Какая польза от Уз, если всё равно нельзя проникнуть в сознание своего партнёра? Единственное, что было у Джона, это биение двух сердец у него в груди и твёрдая уверенность, что Шерлок жив. Что он где-то здесь. Где-то рядом.  
  
А _я ещё ты не подумал обо мне._  Джон продолжал произносить эти слова в уме, словно надеясь, что это поможет передать их через время, пространство и Узы.  _Хотя ты едва ли когда-то думал._  
  


* * *

  
\- Это последняя, - Лестрейд положил коробку на пол рядом с двумя другими.   
  
Одна большая вещевая сумка, чемодан и три коробки среднего размера – вот и всё, что осталось Джону от прежней жизни. Всё остальное принадлежало Шерлоку. А скорее, было позаимствовано им.  
  
\- Парням не привыкать переезжать, - сказал Лестрейд. Он стоял, облокотившись о столешницу. Кухня была не так уж и велика: стол, четыре буфета и кажущаяся совсем маленькой плита. Больше не было ни разбросанных повсюду чашек Петри, ни глаз в микроволновке.   
  
Джон поставил одну коробку на другую и сел сверху. В коробках лежали кастрюли, сковородки, три полотенца, книги и записи о расследованиях, которые Джон не решился выбросить, а ещё несколько рубашек, не поместившихся в сумку.  
  
\- Она вернётся, Грег.  
  
Лестрейд пожал плечами. Его кожа была серой, под глазами виднелись тёмные круги, а брюки болтались на талии. Ему только недавно разрешили вернуться к работе, но не давали ничего, кроме совсем банальных дел, от которых Шерлок обычно воротил нос.   
  
\- Я сам не понимаю, почему всё никак не сдамся. На что-то ещё надеюсь. Наверно, я просто идиот.  
  
\- Ты не идиот, - сказал Джон. – Даже Шерлок так думает. Думал. Так.  
  
Лестрейд фыркнул.   
  
Но Джон знал, что это правда, как и то, что Шерлок жив, и он до самой смерти останется ему верен, даже если Шерлок никогда не вернётся.  
  
\- Прости, дружище, - выпалил Лестрейд. Он откашлялся. – Что касается… Что касается Шерлока. Никто… никто этого не хотел. Того, что произошло.  
  
Теперь настал черёд Джона пожимать плечами. Лестрейд не в первый раз говорил ему эти слова и, скорее всего, не в последний.  
  
На руках Джона были перчатки. Если бы Лестрейд спросил про них, Джон бы ответил, что надел перчатки, чтобы защититься от пыли и грязи, пока собирал вещи. Или потому что на улице была сырая осенняя погода. Но Лестрейд так ничего и не сказал. Будь у него желание, Джон мог бы с лёгкостью стянуть перчатку с левой руки и показать инспектору чёрную полоску вокруг безымянного пальца, объясняющую всё.  
  
\- Ничего уже не изменишь, - сказал Джон. - Но спасибо, что помог с переездом.  
  


* * *

  
Согласно любовным романам, Джон должен был медленно зачахнуть, как часы с кончившимся заводом. Миссис Хадсон часто приходила навещать его и приносила с собой пироги, печенья и цветы, чтобы украсить его унылую маленькую спальню. Джон был благодарен ей за это, потому что иначе комната напоминала ему о гостинице, где он жил до встречи с Шерлоком.   
  
Раньше Джон делил свою жизнь на периоды До и После Шерлока. А сейчас это были периоды До Падения и После Падения. Наверно, потом у него будут До Возвращения и После Возвращения.  
  
На что же будет похожа его жизнь После Возвращения? Раньше к ним иногда приходили потенциальные клиенты, которые, заламывая руки у порога, просили отыскать их суженого. Шерлок всегда с усмешкой разворачивал их домой. Его методы были рациональны, а суженые – нет. К тому же, шансы найти их среди миллиардов людей, живущих на земле, были мизерными, а Шерлок не брался за безнадёжные дела.   
  
\- Зачем кому-то нужно их искать? – как-то раз вслух поинтересовался он после того, как они выпроводили очередную дрожащую большеглазую особу. – Почему кто-то хочет быть привязанным к другому человеку, если его обязательства станут твоими обязательствами, и ты разделишь все его потребности и желания? - пожал он плечами.  
  
Джон же считал Узы довольно романтичными, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
  
(А потом они сами оказались связаны. Преодолев начальные трудности, они теперь неплохо справлялись с ситуацией. Джон даже с радостью вспоминал то время, что уже было тревожным знаком).  
  
Обнаружив полоску вокруг своего пальца, Шерлок запросто мог прийти в ярость. Звук биения второго сердца мог стать для него досадной помехой, а постоянное присутствие Джона в его сознании оказаться невыносимым. Он мог чувствовать себя загнанным в угол.  
  
Он мог вообще никогда не вернуться.   
  


* * *

  
В один прекрасный день Джон решил написать Майкрофту – впервые после Падения.  
  
 _Я знаю._  
  
 _Знаете что?_ МХ.  
  
Господи, они, что, оба подписывают свои сообщения? Ну и придурки.  
  
 _Вы поняли, о чём я._  
  
 _Не имею ни малейшего представления._ МХ.  
  
Как лучше ответить, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего? Отправлять сообщение: «Я знаю, что Шерлок жив» по незащищённой телефонной линии было бы неразумно, особенно если Шерлок сейчас занят чем-то опасным, в чем Джон не сомневался, потому что, когда это Шерлок поступал по-другому?  
  
 _Я знаю, что Ирен жива._  
  
Наконец, написал Джон, надеясь, что Майкрофт поймёт его.  
  
Уже через пятнадцать минут Майкрофт был у него в квартире и пил, без сомнения, отвратительный чай. Джон специально не предлагал ему ни молока, ни сахара, а сам Майкрофт ничего не просил. Надевать перчатки Джон тоже не стал: он не носил их в квартире и, в любом случае, он написал Майкрофту не для того, чтобы прятать метку.  
  
Майкрофт откашлялся:  
  
\- Я надеюсь, вы не посчитаете это чересчур личным, если…  
  
\- Вообще-то, я считаю это чересчур личным, - сказал Джон.  
  
\- …я спрошу, как и когда точно это случилось.  
  
\- На следующий день.  
  
Казалось, Майкрофт пробовал эту информацию на вкус, словно хорошее вино.  
  
\- Уже год прошёл, - сказал он. – Почему вы решили сообщить мне об этом сейчас?  
  
Джон не знал, почему.  
  
\- Потому что мне стало скучно.  
  
Майкрофт в волнении приподнял брови.  
  
\- Господи, - встревожено сказал он. – Вы и правда связаны.  
  
\- Отлично, - сказал Джон. – И теперь, после того как вы это узнали, скажите мне, где он сейчас.  
  


* * *

  
Одним серым и дождливым осенним днём к нему в дверь постучали. Джон открыл её, уже зная, кто там будет.   
  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Привет, - ответил Джон.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Джон отступил в сторону. Шерлок оставил свои мокрые ботинки и пальто у двери, а Джон пошёл на кухню готовить чай. Шерлок встал посреди квартиры, уперев руки в бока, и стал осматриваться вокруг.  
  
\- Ты, конечно же, вернёшься на Бейкер-стрит, - сказал он.  
  
Джон принёс Шерлоку чай с сахаром и без молока, как обычно тот привык пить кофе. Шерлок взял чашку и сел на один из деревянных стульев у стола, а Джон сел на другой. Несмотря на то, что он жил один, и к нему редко кто заходил, держать единственный стул в квартире никуда не годилось.   
  
\- Ты не собирался ничего говорить мне, - Джон положил руку на стол и сжал её в кулак, скребнув ногтями по дереву. – Ты просто решил инсценировать свою смерть, свалить неизвестно куда на два года и ни слова не сказать мне. Ты хотел, чтобы я думал, будто ты мёртв.  
  
\- Да, - Шерлок обхватил чашку пальцами. Чёрная полоска резко выделялась на фоне его бледной кожи.  
  
Джон сглотнул. Потом несколько раз зажмурился. Он мог смотреть на Шерлока не дольше, чем на солнце.  
  
\- И ты не чувствуешь за собой никакой вины.  
  
\- Нет, - без промедления ответил Шерлок. Он поднял подбородок. – Я бы сделал это снова.  
  
\- Я сохранил твою тайну, - Джон положил левую руку на стол между ними. – Я сохранил нашу тайну. Ты мог бы и довериться мне.   
  
\- Я не был уверен, - тихо сказал Шерлок, но взгляда не отвёл. – В то время. А потом, когда я понял, что ты и так узнаешь правду, это стало неважно.  
  
Джон отдёрнул руку и спрятал её под стол, положив на колено. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не оскалить зубы.  
  
\- То есть ты не доверял мне, а потом у тебя не осталось выбора.  
  
Шерлок не ответил.  
  
\- Да иди ты к чёрту, - Джон встал со своего места. Он пошёл на кухню и прислонился к столу. – Убирайся из моей квартиры.  
  
Так как Джон не услышал ни скрипа стула, ни хлопка двери, он понял, что Шерлок остался сидеть на месте.   
  
\- Джон. Мы теперь связаны. Даже если я уйду, и ты никогда больше меня не увидишь, как думаешь, изменится ли что-нибудь?  
  
Джон сосредоточился на своём дыхании и не стал отвечать. Он знал, что Шерлок был прав. Даже если он уйдёт, и они больше никогда не встретятся снова, Джон всё так же будет ощущать биение двух сердец у себя в груди. Он никогда больше не найдёт другого партнёра: даже если потенциальных возлюбленных не отпугнёт вид полоски вокруг его пальца, Узы и Шерлок не дадут ему создать с кем-нибудь долговременные отношения. То же самое касалось и Шерлока.  
  
После этого Джон услышал скрип отодвигаемого стула. Он положил руку на буфет и прислонился к нему лбом, чтобы не смотреть на Шерлока, когда тот подошёл к нему.   
  
Шерлок остановился на достаточно большом расстоянии от Джона, чтобы можно было легко увернуться от удара.  
  
\- Но я обрадовался, когда это случилось, - сказал он. В маленькой тихой квартире его голос прозвучал очень громко. – Когда я понял, что ты знаешь.   
  
Джон не ответил, и Шерлок продолжил:  
  
\- Мне больше не нужно было теряться в догадках. Думать о тебе, скучать, спрашивать про тебя у Майкрофта. Потому что я знал. И знал, что ты знаешь.  
  
Джон медленно выдохнул и разжал кулак.  
  
\- Ладно, - он откашлялся. – Хорошо, ублюдок. Хоть я и ненавижу тебя, но ладно.  
  
\- Что ладно?  
  
Джон зажмурился и почувствовал, как Шерлок неуверенно положил руку ему на плечо.   
  
– Я имею в виду, что всё нормально.  
  
\- Нормально?  
  
\- Да, - Джон снова открыл глаза. – Нормально.


End file.
